<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Potara Passion by xdreamer45x</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590156">Potara Passion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdreamer45x/pseuds/xdreamer45x'>xdreamer45x</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, Zamasu has a snatch, y'all been warned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:27:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdreamer45x/pseuds/xdreamer45x</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the battle between Vegito and Zamasu takes a much different, sexier turn &gt;:3c</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vegito/Zamasu (Dragon Ball)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Potara Passion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is currently my only zamagito fic and I'm mad, I need to write more for them XD</p>
<p>Original tumblr post:</p>
<p>https://xdreamer45x.tumblr.com/post/156887012519/7-vegetio-and-zamasu-d</p>
<p>~~~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>7. Vegetio and Zamasu? :D</strong>
</p>

<p></p><div class="asker_container">
  <p>
    <strong>- friku8706</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="copy">
  <p>prompt from here: [<a href="http://xdreamer45x.tumblr.com/post/156417907384/drabble-challenge-1-150">x</a>]</p>
  <p>Oh my, first prompt with these two! I wanted my first contribution for this ship to be a drawing, but writing will have to do until I can get off my ass and do art XD</p>
  <p>nsfw content below the cut ;0</p>
  <p>~~~</p>
  <p>
    <b> <em>#7: “Everyone keeps telling me you’re the bad guy.”</em> </b>
  </p>
  <p>Steel grey eyes narrowed as a flash of bright light burst forth from the pile of rubble not too far away, a figure emerging from it as it began to dissipate. </p>
  <p>“Who are you?” questioned Zamasu as the being came into focus, demanding to know the identity of this new challenger.</p>
  <p>The being smirked. “You became one, so we became one as well,” he replied. “I’m the fusion between Vegeta and Kakarot, Vegito!”</p>
  <p>The fused kai glared at the one now known as Vegito, baring fangs that had carried over from Black’s half of the fusion. These mortals were infuriating! When would they finally learn their place and just die?!</p>
  <p>“You know…” Vegito spoke up, hopping down from his perch atop a crumbling wall. “You’re pretty easy on the eyes, if I do say so myself. That whole mess with your arm could use some work, though…”</p>
  <p>“Excuse me?!” Zamasu snapped indignantly, watching as the other fusion practically <em>sauntered</em> over towards him. He wanted to lash out, to attack and shut this troublesome mortal up for good, yet something more…<em>carnal</em> kept him rooted to his spot, his eyes focused on the other as he continued his approach. He denied feeling a subtle heat rise to his cheeks as Vegito’s features became even clearer.</p>
  <p>“You’re excused,” the saiyan snarked back smugly. He raised a hand to slip something into his mouth, but Zamasu couldn’t make out what it was.</p>
  <p>Vegito came to a stop right in front of Zamasu, who was a fair few inches taller than the kai. The saiyan’s grin grew even wider upon seeing just how close he was able to come up to him without issue. “Yes, you’d look much prettier without all that purple gunk all over you~” he cooed, reaching a gloved hand up to brush against Zamasu’s undamaged cheek. The fused kai heard a distinct cracking sound as Vegito bit down on whatever was in his mouth.</p>
  <p>“What are you-” Zamasu protested as Vegito quickly leaned in towards him, abruptly cut off as the saiyan engaged him in a kiss. Vegito took advantage of Zamasu’s shock to push what was in his mouth into the kai’s. Zamasu found himself swallowing it before he could even think to spit it back out and shove the other away from him.</p>
  <p>Vegito pulled back just as Zamasu began feeling the effects of what he had just unwillingly ingested, that same damn smirk still on his face. Within an instant, the deteriorating half of Zamasu’s body had somehow miraculously healed itself, returning to a healthy, non-goopy state. </p>
  <p>“What the hell did you just do to me?!” the kai snapped, flexing the fingers on his now healed, normal-sized hand.</p>
  <p>“Gave you a little home remedy of mine,” Vegito answered, “sure worked marvelously on you, didn’t it?”</p>
  <p>“You fool…” Zamasu clenched his fist, feeling his energy return in its entirety. “You’ve just healed me back to full strength!”</p>
  <p>“That’s what I was planning on,” the saiyan’s haughty smile remained on his lips, earning a confused look from the other. He leaned in close, gripping the fused kai’s upper arms to hold him in place before continuing. <em>“Because you’re gonna need all your energy to keep up with me~” </em></p>
  <p>Zamasu was about to retort, but merely gasped as a pair of lips descended upon his neck. He moaned softly as the lips continued their assault, a prominent flush coloring his cheeks as he felt heat rise to his skin. </p>
  <p>“You like that~?” Vegito purred huskily against Zamasu’s neck.</p>
  <p>“Why are you doing this?” Zamasu queried, watching as Vegito moved his head away, lifting one of the kai’s hands up to his mouth to start kissing it gingerly while looking him in the eyes.</p>
  <p>“Isn’t this what you wanted?” Vegito responded. “To have someone praise you? Adore you?” His innocent facade hid much lustier intentions. </p>
  <p>“I-…” The kai was at a loss for words. What was this mortal playing at?</p>
  <p>Vegito simply chuckled at the lack of an answer. He released Zamasu’s hand so he could lower himself to his knees, gripping the kai’s hips gently as he gazed up at him. “May I pay tribute to the beautiful god standing before me~?” That stupid smirk of his returned to his lips once more.</p>
  <p>Zamasu’s cheeks flared up several shades darker, a jolt of arousal shooting down towards his intimates. Was this man for real? However, he’d be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t curious to see what this surprisingly<em> attractive</em> and <em>alluring</em> mortal wanted to do with him.</p>
  <p>Zamasu squared himself up, attempting to regain at least <em>some</em> of his composure. “Proceed,” he answered, permitting the other to continue.</p>
  <p>Vegito didn’t hesitate after receiving permission. Hooking his fingers in the waistband of the kai’s pants, he slowly pulled them down in one fluid motion. </p>
  <p>“Oh-ho, what’s this that we have here~?” the saiyan purred, taking in the sight of the fused kai’s exposed intimates. Revealed to Vegito was yet another trait carried over from Black’s half of the fusion, a soft, delicate flower settled between Zamasu’s ample thighs. </p>
  <p>“Is there a problem?” Zamasu asked, trying his best to hide his discomfort.</p>
  <p>“None at all~” Vegito responded with a lick of his lips, using his fingers to gently pry Zamasu’s outer lips apart before placing his mouth against the moist petals. Zamasu gasped, crying out as he felt Vegito devour his debaucherous blossom. His fingers entangled themselves in dark tresses, gripping them tightly as his hips jerked with each jolt of pleasure Vegito sent surging through him. A milky white substance began pearling at his entrance the longer Vegito probed him with his tongue. A low hum passed through the saiyan as he tasted the small bit of creamy essence, making Zamasu shudder from the vibration. Vegito shifted his attention to the kai’s clit, flicking his tongue over it and sucking on it to draw out all sorts of sounds from him, to which Zamasu delivered. Zamasu mewled needily, feeling himself draw closer to the edge, but Vegito pulled away before he could hit his peak.</p>
  <p>“Why did you stop?!” Zamasu growled, glaring down at the other with ire. Vegito chuckled as he rose back up to his feet.</p>
  <p>“Don’t worry, I’m not finished yet~” he cooed, reaching down his pants to fish out a rather impressive and <em>erect</em> length. Zamasu swallowed, watching as Vegito gave himself a few slow, steady pumps. “Not by a longshot~” </p>
  <p>Deciding to do a bit of teasing, Vegito slowly ran the tip of his cock against Zamasu’s wet folds, making him whimper with need. The fused kai bit his lip in anticipation when he felt the head ever so slightly probe at his entrance. </p>
  <p>“You know…” Vegito started, lowering the two of them down to the ground. “Everyone keeps telling me you’re the bad guy,” he said, guiding Zamasu to lie on his back, “but I’m getting a much <em>different</em> vibe from you… I think all you need is a nice, good fuck to make you happy~” </p>
  <p>“Quite the…<em>interesting</em> observation you’ve made,” Zamasu replied, sitting up just enough to watch Vegito. </p>
  <p>“I’m right, though, aren’t I~?” Vegito responded as he took hold of Zamasu’s hips, pulling him closer so that his entrance was pushed up against the head of his cock once more.</p>
  <p>“Just shut up and fuck me, you <em>filthy mortal…”</em> Zamasu growled lowly, the irritation in his tone interlaced with heavy lust.</p>
  <p>“As you wish, my beautiful deity~” Vegito purred with yet another smug grin before he pushed himself inside, moaning as the kai’s warm inner walls surrounded him. Zamasu cried out wantonly from the intrusion, gripping the saiyan’s arms tightly as he adjusted to the impressive length buried inside of him. Vegito was kind enough to wait a few moments before he began thrusting, taking his sweet time so that both of them could savor the moment. Zamasu was extremely receptive to their copulation, moaning loudly as he moved in tandem with his partner, his face contorting with pure, coital bliss as Vegito pounded into him flawlessly. The kai’s sinful flower steadily dripped copious amounts of thick, creamy fluid with each thrust, making quite the mess beneath them.</p>
  <p>The two of them were a writhing mass of pleasure on the ground, their movements becoming more frantic and erratic the closer they drew to climax. Vegito was slamming himself into Zamasu, gripping the kai’s hips tightly as his face flushed darkly from both arousal and exertion. Zamasu screamed as he orgasmed, his inner walls convulsing around Vegito’s pistoning cock, holding it tightly as his juices gushed forth from him in a messy stream of pleasure. Vegito wasn’t far behind; with a raucous howl, he climaxed hard, spilling his plentiful seed inside his partner. The tightness surrounding his cock milked him for all he was worth. </p>
  <p>Their movements steadily slowed as they rode out their shared orgasms, their lungs heaving for air as they basked in the afterglow of their copulation. Caught up in the moment, Vegito leaned in to steal a kiss, to which Zamasu gladly reciprocated with a soft moan. Zamasu held Vegito’s head in his hands as they smooched, holding him down so he could steal as many kisses as he pleased; Vegito was more than happy to comply. </p>
  <p>“You have appeased your almighty god~” Zamasu murmured, continuing to press kisses to Vegito’s lips. “You’ve caught my fancy, I think I’ll keep you around for a bit~”</p>
  <p>“What an honor~” Vegito purred back, returning the fused kai’s kisses in full. “I’ll have you know I’m still not finished with you yet~” </p>
  <p>“Oh?” Zamasu’s interest was piqued. “You want to praise and adore me even <em>more~?”</em></p>
  <p>“But of course~” Vegito answered, “I’ve yet to finish worshipping this divine body of yours~” </p>
  <p>Pleased with his answer, Zamasu rewarded Vegito with more kisses, the two of them taking advantage of their short rest to muster up more energy for another round.</p>
  <p>Forgotten to them were Trunks, Supreme Kai, and Gowasu, who had witnessed the entire encounter slack-jawed in pure horror.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>